Heartfelt Journey
by archer75
Summary: A sequel to truth be told mai and mikoto story...She had to get the disc to her boss, all the information they needed is in there. But she has to send it to someone whom no one would suspect, and she can trust. And she only knows one person suited for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Archer75:** Hi been out for awhile. This story is _a sequel for Truth Be Told_. This is the story of Mai and Mikoto I hope you'll like it. The first part of the story happened when Natsuki was still in the hospital and before the made up part (you know what I mean.) So here we go hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story. Some places in this story are not real so please don't even try to look for it in a map just incase you get curious about it. Thank you.

* * *

**Heartfelt Journey**

**Chapter I**

"Why do you always keep on running away?"

"No I'm not" pause for awhile "I'm just facing the truth."

"No your not, you asked to be assigned in this mission coz you want to leave ASAP."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's called running away."

"Speak for your self. You've been here for a year and only me and Natsuki knows about it. That's called hiding."

"At least I don't deny it."

She just decided to keep her mouth shot she can never win with this woman, thinking she used to be meek and quiet most of the time. The academy really brought out the worst among them.

She check the equipment that she requested, most of it are light weapons like knives, arrows,darts and small gadgets that are easy to conceal. That's just about it.

"Why don't you try bringing a gun for a change? I know your not as good as Natsuki but your good at it and it could get pretty handy you know."

"I'm not a gun person you know that,I have Miroku with me and I can move faster than a bullet." She said with a smile and conceit.

"*smirk* True, true" she studied the girl in front of her. "Mikoto are you sure about this? Why don't you request for another back up just in case. I'm not comfortable with the idea of sending you under cover there alone. I'll ask the commander to send someone with you."

"No. I can handle this, I've been to worst. You'll be there to monitor me right? Don't worry I'll get out of that place alive, I'll contact you if needed ." She gathered all her stuff and started to walk away, but before she close the door she gave Yukino one final look and smile before she bid goodbye.

* * *

"How was she?"

"Hmmm?" She was engross with the magazine that she's reading and failed to hear her friends question.

"I said how was she, Mikoto."

"Oh she's fine. Last time I heard she got a new mission."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"What?"

"Your job, being an agent and all."

"Yup."

Mai waited for a more elaborate answer but nothing came "And?" still nothing "that's it?"

*sigh* she's been trying to avoid this conversation with Mai but there's no helping it now, she could be very, and I mean very persuasive at times. She close the magazine she's reading "Our job-we, How do I put this. When we entered the military academy we already know what's at stake. We had nothing to loose. And if we die no one would know about it except our boss's. And since we had no family or loved ones to think of, when we were offered to train for an elite unit we accepted it. From the moment that we received our first assignment we no longer hold our lives. So if you're asking if it's dangerous, yes it is. But when were on a mission, survival is just secondary, the objective of that mission always comes first. If we need to give up our own life for the sake of our mission we will without questions ask."

Mai fell silent for awhile. The hospital room felt colder than before "So how will you know if she's alright if she's in a mission? What if she got hurt or worst, how will her family know?"

"They won't. There's nothing in our record about our family or friends to notify in case those things happened. When they chose the trainees for the force they were not just looking for the ones with potential but also those who, should I say the ones without complications."

"What do you mean complications?"

"What I mean is, to put it in a clearer way, we were chosen not just because of our skills but also because if we die on a mission no one would come looking for us. No questions, no complications. It's hard to admit sometimes but that's the nature of our job. If we die no one would mourn for us, except our friends in the agency, and let me tell you there's only few of them, some would maybe celebrate if you die."

"Natsuki how could you say that?!" she exclaimed.

"That's the truth Mai. I know you'll be asking soon enough so it's better if you know the truth. And please don't ask anything about this or even mention this topic ever again, for your own sake."

She nods. " Natsuki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Was-was it hard?"

There's no use in lying she deserves to know "every damn day."

They both fell silent for the remaining of Mai's visit.

******************

Shizuru had been trying hard to control her tears; she was listening to Mai and Natsuki's conversation awhile ago, she had been standing outside the door, she was about to push the door open when she heard Mai asked something to Natsuki.

"_So how will you know if she's alright if she's in a mission? What if she got hurt or worst, how will her family know?"_

"_They won't"_

She wanted to rush inside when she heard what Natsuki said to Mai but she knows it wasn't the right time for her and Natsuki to talk about it. But still Natsuki's words had been running in her mind.

"_They were not just looking for the ones with potential but also those who, should I say the one's without complications."_

"_If we die or get lost in a mission no one would come looking for us. No questions, no complications."_

"_If we die no one would mourn for us."_

She studied her face, a few moths ago she tried to make as much memory as possible with her because she knows after that incident in her life is over, they'll both take their separate ways, but now after what she'd learned a decision came to her. "You know you'll always have me." She gently caress her chick "you know I love you. I'll never let you go back to that kind of life, not if I can help it. I'll never let you go again.

(And you know what happened next)

* * *

Yukino's place

"Where are you? I told you not to take that earring off now I lost you. Damn it."

She has been trying to find Mikoto for days still she got no result, she barely had some sleep. She's getting worries by the minute. The last time she had contact with her the news wasn't good the syndicate is already starting to get suspicious about her, and now this "this really isn't good." She continue working on her computer when her phone rang, she grab it immediately. "Yes?"

"Diana, listen-"

"Damn it Mikoto what happened-"

"Listen I don't have *static* time-"

"I'm losing you Mikoto!" now she's really worried.

"*static* BEEN *static* DISCOVERED *statis* DIANA *static* THE DISC *static* MAI *static* THE DISC TAKE IT TO THE BOSS*"

"Mikoto! Where are you?! I'm sending back up!" She face her computer tried to locate the call,

"THE DISC! *static* SHIT! –BANG! *static*"

Yukino jump off her chair "Gun shots. Shit Mikoto!" One last buzz and the phone went dead. She failed to trace the call there wasn't enough time.

She dialed an emergency number "Sir we got a problem."

* * *

Archer75: That's just about it for chapter I thank you for reading and I'd really appreciate it if you review my story. Thank you, chapter coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

Archer 75:Here we go with the second chapter sorry for the long update, been busy...Hope this chapter is gonna be worth the wait...Enjoy

She hated herself for feeling this way. Six years she made it through those six long years without her, though not even a minute she failed to think about her, "pathetic" she said to herself. She's been hiding in the shadow of the alley for hours patiently waiting for her. She can't believe she sent that cd to her. She blame it on her instinct, it's her name that came on her mind first when she was chase by the syndicate.

Now she has to find a way to get it back, if syndicate finds out they'll go after her and she can't risk that. She was thinking of breaking into her apartment but she needed to make sure that she haven't seen what' in that cd, for her own sake.

" I can't, not right now. I'm on my way home. I'll call you back, when i get home." She's getting tired of this "I can't i'm really tired. It's been a very busy day. Maybe next time. Yes. OK...Bye." She sigh, things are getting tough for her lately. At least she knows her brother is alright, that was her biggest concern before at least now she doesn't need to worry about him.

She was about to open her door when she felt someone standing behind her.

"Don't you think it's pretty late for you to come home at this hour?"

She know that voice, she felt her heart raise, her palms starting to sweat, she swallowed hard before she turned to face the person behind her. Though she already had an idea who it is she still wasn't able to hold a gasp when she saw her.

"Hello Mai"

"Mikoto" her name barely came out on her mouth.

She's even prettier up close. Damn what she is thinking, come and go that was her plan. The longer she stays the more she puts her in danger. She kept her expression passive, not wanting to show any emotion. She'd been good at hiding her emotions since she had her training though natsuki is more expert in that field, she's not all that bad she already got the hang of it.

"How have you been Mai? It's been awhile." She would really like to congratulate herself for keeping her voice calm, though she could feel her throat is dry.

Her heart is drumming like a drum,

"She didn't change a bit, she looks more mature maybe but she's still the same on the outside. I tried to cross the bridge between us, and then i thought it wouldn't be worth it so i turned away. I guess I'm better off this way." Mikoto said to herself.

"I-I um I *stutter*"

"Hmmm...Maybe we should get inside first. You look a little pale." Truth is she just didn't want to stay out there in the hall way a little longer she felt too expose already being in her place, and the longer she stays here the more she put Mai in danger the sooner she can leave the better.

She felt her fingers tremble while she's trying to open her door, and failed "shit" she dropped her keys "shit" she bend down to pick it up, but Mikoto is already sticking it into her door.

"Let me" she said.

"Th-thanks, come in." She feels like her heart is coming out of her chest, she tried to put a little distance between them hoping she won't hear her drumming heart beat.

Mikoto didn't say a word even after entering the apartment she heard her close the door. "I need it now Mai where is it?"

"I-i don't understand what you're talking about?"

"The you got a few days ago i send it to you."

"That was from you?"

"Yes and its really important, i need it now."

"Wait I'll just get it." She started rumbling on her drawer trying to find the cd. "Here it is, I was thinking of throwing it cause i can't open it but i said it might be important and someone might look for it since there no forwarding address so kept it. What's in it anyway?"

"It would be better if you know nothing about this-" too late for that now "Shit!" she grab her hand and pull her out of the room. " I can't believe they'd find me this fast."

"Wait Mikoto, where are you taking me I still need to-"

"I you still want to live, you keep quite and follow everything that i say." She gave her a close look. "And that's starting by not asking questions right now we need to get away from here." She pulled her away again to the nearest exit.

Mai said nothing else, she just realized that she no longer knew the person she with right now. This person is not the Mikoto that she knew, far from it.

Archer 75: That's just about it for now review please...thank you..


	3. Chapter 3

Archer 75: Chapter 3 everyone, enjoy reading. And thanks for the reviews. Special thanks for Minagi Ito for checking my second chapter.

"_Shit what was I thinking? How did they found out?" She's trying to keep her mind on driving, making sure they are not being followed. "I need to get her somewhere safe." And she only knows one place._

"What the HELL are you doing here?"

She covered her ears, shouting is something that Yukino rarely do (not to mention the cursing part, she's known for her being cool and calm most of the time), in fact she never heard her shout this way before (it's more a scream though).

"I can't think of any place that would be safe for her, they found her place I don't know how, I already have the disc, I-"

"That's not the POINT!"

"Awww..." she actually felt her eardrum stir. She never thought Yukino could be like this.

"*_Deep breath* _That's not the point." She tried to calm herself. "No one was supposed to know I'm here." She kept her voice low, making sure that Mai can't hear her from the other room (it's a little too late for that I think).

"I know but Natsuki's not here, she left with Shizuru yesterday. And I can't take her with me. I need to finish this with a clear head. I won't be able to finish this mission if I'm worried about her. *sigh* Yukino I know it's been long, but she was your friend too. Are you just gonna leave her out there, thinking that any minute someone might just blow her head off? " She looked intently at her. "I know you still care. C'mon it's just gonna be for awhile."

" _*Don't fall for it, no-no-* _Oh-damn, Alright. But make sure she won't tell anyone where I am, or else."

"You can count on it." She went to check on Mai. She looked a little distraught, she haven't said a word since they arrived. "Hey-" she doesn't know what else to say, "Mai-are you alright? You look a little pale." She just kept on looking through her like her mind is somewhere else. "Mai" she waved her hands in front of her. She saw her blink.

"I-I"

"I know, I'll explain everything, I just need you to listen-"

"I'm alive-"

"What?" she's not sure if she heard her right.

"I'm alive."

"Oh-ah, you see there's this-"

"Where in the world did you learn to drive a bike like that?" she started to get a little frantic. "I felt like I was riding the wind!" her shock is starting to wear off; mix emotions are starting to get through her.

"Well, I-from Natsuki" she said in a low voice.

"I knew it! Why do you even ride that thing I thought I was going to die! One minute I was in my apartment the next thing I know I was riding a freaking bike running over 160. And now I'm in a place I don't know where. What am I doing here? What's going on? You better explain Mikoto or I swear!" She's starting to feel angry (more like frustrated) about her situation. "It's about that disc, isn't it?"

Mikoto was caught off guard by Mai's sadden outburst. "Well-uh-I-uh" suddenly she doesn't know what to say.

"What?"

"We-well, I-I" she stammered. She heard a giggle from behind, she turned and saw Yukino's amused look.

"Well I haven't seen that look from you for years Mi-koto." She teased; it really amused her to see Mikoto act like a kitten being yelled at. She haven't seen her act like that since they entered the academy, she had this cold and rough reputation. Nothing and no one can make her falter. Until now.

"Stay out of this-"

" What. You're the one who brought her here, I'm just saying." She gave her a smirk "Nice to see you again Mai" she said before she left the room.

Mai just gave a nod, things are happening way too fast for her, she find it hard to catch up.

"Mai-I'm going to explain everything please listen very carefully. I'm really sorry I dragged you into this. You are the only person I can actually trust with important things like the disc. I was thinking they were not gonna trace it cause I had no record about my past. The agency took care of it, plus you're a civilian. I didn't know how manage to dig it up and learn about you. I was investigating an organization-"

"I know what's on that disc."

"What?"

"I know what's on that disc."

"You told me you didn't open it!"

"I was curious! Someone sent me a package without a return address what do you expect me to do." What did she get herself into?

"Shit! Now you're in deeper trouble!"

"And who do you think put me in here?"

"I know I'm sorry. We need to get the disc to my boss ASAP. Yuki-"

"It's not the real disc."

"WHAT? Tell me you didn't, tell me you-"

"I hid the real one."

"What? Then what's this?"

"The Beach Boys" she said in a small voice

"WHAT?" Mikoto wanted kill someone right now. And she means NOW! "F^# A!"

"I'm sorry..." Now Mai is really scared.

Archer 75: well that's it for chapter 3...Please...please review.


End file.
